The Thing That Makes Us Earthlings
by Griffon5000
Summary: When Vegeta learners about his father's death he runs away to a planet called earth, where he meets Bulma, a young girl looking for someone to love...
1. Prolog

Love...it is strong, powerful and sometimes sad. Love means loyalty, friendship, trust...but what happens when one doesn't poses these qualities..how is it possible...how is it possible for a cold hearted man to love... but...change is always there..


	2. News, anger, Super Saiyan, goodbyes

His footsteps echoed off the walls. The sound of shouts, singing and laughter so faded. His cape trailed behind him as a slight breeze pulled it in the other direction. He came closer to the opening.

"Good Evening, Prince"

"Lord Freeza" the prince said as he stepped down the last few stairs and onto the dusty rocks. He bowed in front of Freeza.

" well done on your accomplishment" Freeza paused " you lead out that attack..didn't you"

" yes "

" your growing up fast"

"I guess"

" your 16 now"

"Yes"

There was a long silence. The only sound that was heard was the noises form the large group of celebrating Sayians that was heard only faintly

" there has been a terrible accident…" Freeza turned and looked at the prince " Vegeta your father the king..is dead "

It hit him like a torpedo. The words echoed in his head. Vegeta stared at the bright red eyes of lord Freeza

" D-dead" he stammered

Freeza nodded " before you left he had informed me that he had a horrible illness" Freeza said " he didn't want to tell you because he feared it would interfere with your work" Freeza's dark lips pulled back into a smile " but we don't need to discuss any more of that"

The young Sayian prince didn't look up as he spoke " does anyone else know" he asked with a shaky voice

" no"

"Good"

Freeza stared at the shaking prince in confusion " Prin-

"My father was fine" Vegeta snarled " he came to three days before we returned"

Unable to hold himself back any more he looked up at Freeza "WHO KILLED MY FATHER" he screamed.

"IT IS DISRESPECTFUL TO YELL AT YOUR EMPEROR"

" i don't care a dame thing..I don't care if your my emperor, my brother, my mother,…" Vegeta's anger slowly faded into sadness " I- I- there all gone" a tear rolled down his cheek " why does this all happen to me". The moment of sadness left as quickly as it came " answer me…who killed him"

Freeza shook his head " I tried hiding it but…it seems that one of my men killed the king" once again, a pause " they feared that you Sayian monk… I mean Sayian worriers would rise up against us" Freeza smiled…pleased with himself….

Vegeta turned around " thank you…" his fists clenched he turned back to Freeza…glowering..with bright green eyes "I trust you wouldn't lie a second time". He walked up the steps and back into the ship leaving Freeza frozen in fear…the words of his ancestors vibrated in his head the worrier of blond hair and green eyes…beware….the Super Sayian….

As soon as he was far enough. Vegeta exploded. He punched a hole into the wall and threw a energy blast down the hall. " I'm going to kill whoever kill my FATHER"

There was a sudden uproar down the hall. Vegeta stormed down the dark hall..his eyes glowing brighter and brighter as his anger began growing.

He came into the dinning hall. Not far from the entrance he saw his two henchman, Nappa and Raditz. Nappa was laughing along side some other Sayians and Raditz seemed nearly drunk. As his eyes scanned the room he only felt angrier. Seeing all the laughing faces, not caring what else was going one. They'll understand my pain sooner or later Vegeta though to himself as he curled his hand back into fists. He walked across the room, looking insane.

" HEY GUYS!…it's prince of veggies" a half drunk Sayian called out. No one had time to react. One moment the Sayian with the big mouth was there the next moment he was just a pile of ashes

" **ENOUGH** " The young prince screamed "how are you all so calm…you king is dead" the room was completely silent " your majesty, pardon my rudeness but…What the HELL man" the Sayian that had spoken stood up. He was ten times taller than Vegeta " you just blew my brother to a pile of dust " a vain began pulsing in his temple " hurts doesn't it…" Vegeta said " now you know how I feel " the Saiyan that was talking to Vegeta jumped back in fear.

The wind began to pick up. Suddenly the prince's hare flicker blond " …to see someone you care about drop dead." Vegeta's shoulders rose and fell rapidly. " NO ONE WILL EVER FEEL WHAT I FEEL" there was a blinding light and a loud crack.

As soon as the light faded the Sayian prince stood in the middle of the room. His hair had turned blond and his eyes were a bright green " you will all pay one of these days" he ran out of the room before he could cause any more damage.

"PRINCE " Nappa watched as Vegeta ran down the hall. Nappa walked over to Raditz and slapped him on the face " get your head into the game " Nappa demanded. Raditz stared at Nappa " hehe..your head looks like a potato" Raditz giggled.

" come one " Nappa said as he grabbed Raditz

" It's a birthday party " Raditz shouted

The larger Sayian sighed " yes..now it's over" Nappa pulled Raditz down the hall..if that is what you'd call it anymore. There were things thrown everywhere and burnt marks in the ceiling and floor. The walls were covered in hole and were dented to the max.

Nappa didn't know why he felt so scared all of a sudden. Raditz pranced behind him sing a preschool song.

They came to a door with a insignia on it. It was a crown , a red crown. Nappa ran his finger over it before he knocked " Prince..you ok in there" no answer came at first but then there was a faint noise…a silent sobbing " go away Nappa"

The older Sayian open the door. Raditz came twirling in. The room was dark except a for small light in the corner. In the middle of the room was a chest label mom's earth things and on the bed was the young prince, his tail hanging of the side of his bed. He had a strange type of armor that had a hood. " mom said it's called a sweatshirt " he said softly as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

Nappa walked over to the bed. " I heard of this thing..a..a flashlight" he turned it over in his large hands and with a blue label it said flashlight. Nappa smiled " check out your old friend Raditz dancing the ginyu force dance". Vegeta laughed when he saw Raditz trying to strike Captain Ginyu's pose.

"Where are you going"

"Anywhere but here" Vegeta said "posible earth…mom was there once" he looked at the chest in the middle of the room. " she said they use something call Zenie..to get what they need" Vegeta had made no eye contact with Nappa yet. The older Sayian pulled the younger ones bangs out of his eyes. He stared into the prince's dark eye..now red from crying. " I'm leaving tonight.." he looked away " and don't think about stopping me"

Nappa nodded " and if you wish I'll act clueless..poor Raditz here won't even remember" the two Sayians looked up to see their friend singing into a boot " Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad *hic* and a happy New Year's Eeeevvvee *hic*"

Nappa stood up. "Hope to see you around" he said holding out a hand " it was an honor being with you" Vegeta smiled " same here" he said as they shook hands

"come on radish ball" Nappa called to Raditz

" I'm going to sing like Elvis"

" who?"

" I don't know *hic*"

Nappa shrugged as he guided Raditz out. Taking one last look ,he waved goodbye and closed the door, leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

But little was known..what Freeza had in mind…or what waited on the long road ahead….and she had no clue what was coming…..

 **It won't always be this long and school is starting so..yeah. Hope you like it**


	3. Only the start

Bulma woke up early that morning. She stretched her arms out, yawning. Then she stood up and walked into the bathroom to prepare for the invention competitions were supposed to be held that night as long as the rain stoped.

Bulma walked down to he lab to fix up her new gadget. She worked for hours before she went up to have some breakfast.

" morning sweetheart "

" morning mom" Bulma replied cheerfully

" how does it feel to be 17" Bulma's mother asked

" oh my kami…I forgot " Bulma slapped her forehead

" happy birthday honey " Dr Briefs said as he walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand and the little black kitten on his shoulder

" thanks dad" Bulma said. She sighed

" what's the matter honey " mrs Briefs asked

" oh nothing …I just…I..I just hope Yamcha doesn't forget this time. Mrs Briefs groaned

" Yamcha this Yamcha that..just forget him for a minute " she said In a fuss. Bulma smiled " thanks mom…I needed that"

" any time dear" mrs Briefs said happily " I just wish that there was someone in the universe that would actually care for me…" a single tear rolled down Bulma's face

" oh now honey, no crying on your birthday " Dr Briefs said as he walked over to his daughter to comfort her " let's say we do something fun tonight after the competition…if the rain stops we'll have all your friends over and we'll go stargazing " Bulma smiled " I like that idea…thanks daddy" and father and daughter embrace in a hug.." I love you daddy "

Time skip

Bulma had a huge smile on her face when she saw the Sons walking up to her.

. Chichi was in her usual outfit , Goku was in a orange t-shirt and blue pants ( it seemed somehow he got his way and Chichi got her's) , and poor Gohan who was only a few months old was in a fancy suit.

" Hey Bulma"

"Hey Goku"

" happy birthday Bulma"

" thanks Chichi"

Not long after the the Sons arrived, Krillan and Rosh arrived. And a few minutes later everyone was there …including Piccolo.

" OK EVERYONE..ITS THE MOMENT YOU'V ALL BIN WAITING FOR "

The entire crowd went silent.

" third place goes to…Kathy Greenfield and her maidbot" there was a uproar on one side of the field " in second place we have Chris Saturday with his sock matcher" another uproar "and in first place we have…" the announcer paused and looked at his paper " Bulma Briefs, and her teleportation device"

Bulma screamed , Chichi hugged her, Goku gave her a thumbs up. Krillan smiled and nodded, Chiaotzu and Tien congratulated her. Piccolo grunted a congratulations. Yamcha kissed her and Roshi tried to hug her but received a slap on the face.

Hours later every one was at capsul corp having cake and giving out Birthday presents and congratulating the birthday girl.

" ok every one…we' ll start to head outside for some stare gazing." Dr Briefs said.

Soon everyone was laying out on the grass looking up at the sky " I believe there's supposed to be some shooting stars tonight" Chichi said…and not long after seven stars flew across the sky. There were ooos and ahhhs. But suddenly there was a loud boom..like the sound berrie broke. There was a flash of light and an asteroid crashed in the distance

" what was that " Goku said as he sat up

" I don't know " Krillan said as he stood up …

A few miles away the asteroid …wait sphere shaped ship came open…he stepped out onto the moist dirt…breathing heavily ..he had a fever..running his hands through his spiky black hair he he feel into a pile of mud…" *cough* w-what have I gotten myself into …

 **The super Sayian isn't a big part in this story so that's why I introduced it so soon...and sorry if this is a bit of..I'm not that good at grammar..and this is my first book..also on deviantart some fan art for this book is available under the same user Griffon5000..XD..,hope your liking it so fa...one more thing...sorry for the late update I'll try to make a schedule for when I'll up date..**

 **and thanks for all the support..it's what keeps me going**

 **Griffon5000 out...which I had a microphone**


	4. Confused

Vegeta stumbled forward onto the mossy ground. His breaths came in sharp , like a knife being pulled in and out if his chest.

How long had he been in space. The young sayian eastmated it had been at least two years. Wow two years he though. His birthday had passed..twice! He was now 18.

His head seemed to spin and his vision grew cloudy.

"Can,not,stop,must...car-ry..o...on" but it was useless.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell face first into the mud...

"Vegeta"

" yes father"

" look at the sky my son"

"What about it"

" the stars their like tiny lights in the sky..some untouched"

" what do you mean "

" your still young and have much to learn..and yet...it's like you know everything...son, I need you to know, that ...that..you...

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and coughed up mud and dirt.

"Rrrraaagh...this can't be happening ...I'm the sayian prince." He pounded the ground in frustration.

Where was he, how could he find civilization

There was a sudden tingling in his fingers..his tail twitched. Vegeta looked around and stood completely still. The full moon stared straight at him...moking him...almost laughing at him for being so confused.

"Goku , slow down"

Krillan ran up to Goku " how do we know this is safe"

" how do we know what's safe"

" I don't know..maybe the fact an alien could have simply landed right over that hill" Krillan said as he pointed in the direction of the fallen trees

" well...I guess we'll have to find out our selves " Goku said as he gave Krillan a toothy grin.

" do we even know what we're up against" Yamcha said as he jogged up next to Goku.

After the "meteor" had crash landed a few miles away from west city Goku, Krillan, Tein, and Yamcha went to investigate the sight ( Yamcha went reluctantly)

Goku looked at Yamcha " well judging by the power level I can feel right now, this must be one tough guy"

Yamcha moaned ,Krillan wanted to cry and Tein crossed his arms over his chest and humphed. Goku seemed excited about the fact he was about to fight a new opponent stronger than him...but he didn't know that that opponent would have much in common...

Sorry it wasn't as long as the others . hope you like it. I might make some fan art for this fanfic on deviantart. If your interested in seeing how I see these charechters feel free to go on over and check out my Griffon5000 page on D.A. hope your enjoying the book so far. Ill try to update sooner


	5. transformed

Vegeta sat there frozen. His musels began to hurt and his head was throbbing.

The young Sayian looked at the moon unable to take his eyes of it. His tail twitched as did his fingers. His breath became ragged

No...not now...please ...anything but this

He hadn't transformed in a while,two years, he couldn't remember what it felt like ,let alone control it.

Then it hit him, like a deer in the headlights. He doubled over as the pain increased.

His joints cracked as they took on a new form, fur ran down his spine, speeding like a wild fire, his mouth cracked as it trusted forward into a muzzle ,deadly fangs replaced his straight white teeth.

At this point he feel his human consciousness fading.

He opend his mouth and let out a roar.

Not to far from that spot Goku heard that roar

" what in the name of Kami was that" Krillan cried.

" I don't know, but i don't like the sound of it" Tien said as he came to a stop. He looked over at his friend. " what do you say Goku, should we continue?" the triclops asked.

Goku who also had come to a stop stared at Tien in disbelif. " I'v feelt this energy before" he said in a shaking voice .

Just then a giant ape cane crashing towards them.

Yamcha , who had turned all white was only able to say 5 words ; " I suggest we all run "

Krillan didn't need to be told twice he was already halfway across the country

Goku stared up and the enraged beast... _why does this feel so familiar...what is that thing...where did it come from..._

 _ **sorry about the shortness ,late update...I SO SORRY...i barely get time to write...ugh...with school and all that junk...blah...yeah...so sorry again...hopefully ill be abel to write more on the weekends...once agian sorry for the shortness and the lateness...( are those even words...xD**_


End file.
